


Stayin' Alive

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sam doesn't understand Dean.





	Stayin' Alive

**Author's Note:**

> 18.) A song from the 'Year you were born'.
> 
> Stayin' Alive - Bee Gees
> 
> Most of the music released in my birth year was Disco. *blink* I am not a disco fan, not really. I prefer Rock and some Rap. I was tempted to go with Queen, but I am trying to use a different band/artist every day and… yeah, they have a song that I want to use on a different day.
> 
> This is the one Disco song I find enjoyable. Even though it makes me think of Zombies. Zombies irritate me, much like clowns. However, I can see Dean mutter singing this during a difficult hunt. Or maybe Kirk in the Neutral Zone. (My mind, it is just that fucked up.)

There were several things about that Dean that Sam just would never understand. 

He understood the hunting, but not the loyalty to their asshole dad.

His damned need for pie. Cake was just as good, if not better. Why did his brother need pie all the time? They had once driven close to 900 miles for a slice of Chocolate Coconut Meringue pie (with a whole cherry and peach pie for the road.) True, the food and cookies were good and there had been a haunting in the city, but there was no cake in that diner. Sam had to go down the street to get a slice of pie. No, it doesn't count that he had stopped and had some delicious ice cream. The fact remained that there had been no cake at the original diner.

His need to sing (and sometimes dance) during tense moments. Like when he thought they were hunting the ghost of a serial killer. Okay, he hadn't known that Faryion Wardrip was still alive and they were hunting a victim of the killer. Still, Dean had to fucking strut around and sing Stayin' Alive, which only pissed the ghost off and had sent them both running.

His cocky sassing of Angels and Demons. The man had no sense of self preservation. It was like he was begging to be killed or something.

Okay, just thinking about Dean and his hi-jinx stressed him out and if it wasn't dangerous, he would find a way to get stoned out of his gourd. Still, with all the supernatural shit that happened to and around them, getting high would likely get him killed.

Maybe he could talk Dean and Castiel into helping him build a supernatural fallout shelter, like Bobby had once had. Then they could safely get drunk and stoned when they needed a moment to unwind.

After they caught this demon and exercised it, with or without their permission, he was going to design and build a dream Fallout Shelter and staying stoned for at least a week. He amends his thoughts to two weeks when a nude Dean running past him.

Whatever, another day another baddie to destroy.

~Fin~


End file.
